Hope In Your Blue Eyes
by Katrinna Le Fay
Summary: YaoiSlash Ha perdido las esperanzas de vivir y amar.rnSolo una persona, su igual, será capaz de demostrarle que la esperanza vive, al igual que el amor. SJ.


_TITULO:_**  HOPE IN YOUR BLUE EYES**

**ÚNICO**

_Serie_**: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

_Pairings_**: S/J******

_Category__: _**Slash/Yaoi.**

_Raiting_**: G, R.**

_Disclaimer__: _**Yo no poseo a los personajes de  Yu-Gi-Oh!. Ellos pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.******

_Tiempo__: _**Después del Torneo en Ciudad Batallas.**

**En calidad de Universo Alterno.******

_FEEDBACK_**:             ****katrinnalefayyahoo.com.mx**

**katrinnalefayhotmail.com****shaniaxshotmail.com******

_WARNING:: Violencia y Lenguaje vulgar y subido de tono en algunas escenas. Si te molesta, entonces no lo leas._

_Lemon incluido._

            Corría tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían. Y es que la lluvia y el barro, dificultaban su paso, haciéndolo resbalar una o dos veces por paso.

Hacia ya bastante tiempo que llovía, al parecer el mal tiempo empeoraría aun más, pues un cambio climático, que en ese momento no se interesó en recordar, estaba azotando al país.

Y mientras los autos hacían sonar su claxon, preocupados por no arrollar a nadie, él seguía corriendo, con la intención de escapar de todo.

Era extraño ver a alguien correr bajo tanta lluvia, pues nadie en su sano juicio lo haría jamás y menos, cuando las gotas de lluvia dolían al contacto con el cuerpo humano, tanto que simulaban pelotas de golf, por sus dimensiones y sólidos toques.

Pero a él no le importaba lo que pensaran o lo que dijeran; para él era mejor estar afuera, en aquel infernal clima, que en su casa, donde el dolor del alma era más agudo y doloroso que el de las gotas que caían sobre su agitado cuerpo.

Llevaba mas o menos media hora corriendo y es que en un vano intento por escapar, una vez más de su destino, había chocado con la última persona que habría querido ver en todo el mundo: Seto Kaiba, mejor conocido como el Diablo de los Ojos Azules.

-"Ahora si, verdaderamente pareces un Perro callejero y muerto de hambre. ¿No quieres una caridad para remendar tu miserable existencia?". Habían sido las crueles palabras del chico estoico, para después reír, con esa voz aguda y fría que calaba hasta los huesos.

En otras circunstancias habría respondido a aquel insulto con un golpe o con otras palabras de igual "calibre". Pero aquella no eran otras circunstancias y arto de todo, solo atinó a ocultar su rostro lloroso y a correr, correr como jamás lo había hecho.

Escapaba de su casa, del dolor de ver a su ser querido sumido en el alcohol, metido en problemas y sobre todo, en cuanto negocio turbio encontraba.

La ultima del día había sido la gota que había derramado el vaso por completo. Él podía darle a su padre todos sus ahorros, todo lo que sus módicos y cortos empleos le daban para subsistir. Lo daba todo, sin decir nada, pero el hecho de llegar y encontrar a su padre en una fiesta clandestina en su propia casa, donde el licor y las mujeres baratas abundaban, había sido el acabose para su vida.

-"Mi hijo el santo, señoras y señores. Un aplauso por favor". Había sido el recibimiento de su padre, para después escuchar ovaciones y aplausos burlones por parte de los "invitados" de su padre.

-¿Qué es todo esto papá?.

-¿Qué se supone que sea?. Una fiesta, idiota. Había sido la respuesta de su padre.

Él entonces, el un vano intento por hacer entrar en razón a su progenitor, continuo con sus palabras. A pesar de las miradas de lujuria, a pesar de los gemidos y escenas poco éticas que presenciaba en una esquina. A pesar de todo, procuró controlarse, total, su padre estaba ebrio. Enfermo y no sabía lo que hacía.

-Papá, mañana tienes trabajo. Recuerda que tu jefe llamó y dijo que si faltabas otro día, entonces tú perderías....

-Al diablo con todo. Había rugido el hombre rubio, para después tirar una botella al piso, la cual obviamente se rompió el mil pedazos tras un estridente estallido.- Yo sé que hacer y que no. Yo estoy enfermo y mi buen hijo trabaja para mi. ¿Qué más puede pedir un hombre convaleciente como yo?. Había sido su excusa, mientras los seguramente litros de alcohol dentro de él, lo hacían perder el equilibrio por tramos.

-Pero papá..

-Nada de pero papá. Objetó el hombre, y algunas cuantas mujeres rieron, al escuchar el léxico atrofiado del hombre bebedor.- Lo que deberías de hacer es divertirte y disfrutar de la vida. Total, solo se vive una vez. Rió, destapando otra botella y bebiendo la mitad de su contenido de un solo trago.

A esta acción, varias mujeres vitorearon y el hombre rubio, que en antaño había sido recatado y de buenas normas, rió. Como solo un ebrio podía hacerlo.

Él entonces movió la cabeza de lado a lado. No podía hacer nada y algo dentro de él se rompió por completo. Su corazón.

Había mantenido la vaga esperanza de hacer a su padre reaccionar y de volver a ser, sino es que la familia que habían sido; una familia más llevadera, donde su padre trabajara con decencia y él pudiera preocuparse de cosas concernientes a su edad. No de pagar cuentas, de llamar al empleo de su padre dando mil y una excusa o por lo menos en procurar llevar algo de comer a casa.

Esas obligaciones no eran suyas, pero con el cuadro que presenciaba, sus esperanzas se desmoronaban.

Cabizbajo y con un llanto que había sabido ocultar por años, dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir por un rato. Pero su padre tenía otros planes.

-¿A dónde vas?. Cuestionó el hombre, tomando su brazo rudamente.

-¿Qué te importa?. Respondió y después del golpe sonoro y del hilo de sangre que brotó de su labio, deseo no haber respondido de aquella manera.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?. Chiquillo impertinente. Y el hombre no dio una, sino demasiados golpes y patadas que él trató de detener inútilmente.

-Yo te voy a enseñar a respetar a tus mayores. ¿a dónde ibas?. Volvió a cuestionar el hombre, levantando a un sumamente golpeado Joey Wheeler, del piso.

-A...ninguna parte. Murmuró el chico rubio. Prefería decir cualquier cosa a experimentar más golpes. Pensó por un momento que el licor, en vez de pulverizar la fuerza de su padre, la aumentaba.

-¿Cómo que a ninguna parte?. Exclamó indignado el hombre rubio, lanzando hacia un sofá a su hijo.

Pero como los sentidos estaban un poco atrofiados por el alcohol, Joey cayó muy lejos del sofá, pegando de llenó en la fría pared y después en el piso.

Trató de incorporarse, pero a su parecer algo en su interior se había roto. Prueba de ello el brote de tos que evidencio, la cual llevaba consigo muestras de sangre.

Era todo, él no soportaría nada más. Así que recopilando fuerzas, se incorporó. Mirando con odio a su progenitor.

-No me mires así. Ordenó su padre, pero él ya no le respondería con un sumiso "Si, papá". Ya no podía más y sin tomar en cuenta su "estúpido corazón", se iría. Lejos de él. Del hombre al que deseó ayudar pero ya no más.

Ahora contaba su integridad y bienestar. ¿Cuántas veces lo habían maltratado?.

Ya la cuenta había perdido. Pero nunca era tarde para recapacitar y comenzar de nuevo.

-Debí rogarle a mi madre para que me llevara con ella. Musitó, mientras sus ojos castaños seguían mirando a su padre con rencor.-Pero no. Decidí quedarme aquí como un estúpido. Soñando en que cambiarías, cuando en lo único que has cambiado es en la bebida. Si antes tomabas vino, ahora te conformas con cualquier alcohol que logre su cometido: Olvidarte del mundo, de tus responsabilidades y de ti mismo. Me das asco, papá.

El hombre que había dejado de tambalearse, pero cuyo léxico continuaba rayando en lo inteligible, se acercó a Joey para propinarle un nuevo golpe, el cual fue esquivado con mucha más agilidad que los anteriores.

Un pequeño abucheo por parte de la concurrencia, se escuchó de fondo. Y es que al parecer la riña entre padre e hijo, había pasado a ser el "Show" principal de la noche.

El hombre rubio entonces se enfadó aun más. No iba a permitir que su hijo lo humillara. Él era la autoridad y demandaba respeto por parte de un muchacho que debía cumplir con sus órdenes.

-Entonces lárgate con esa zorra. Esa mujer que lo único que hizo bien fue acostarse en la cama para que yo la...

y Joey, por vez primera en su vida, levantó una mano contra su padre; la cual fue depositada en el rostro del hombre quien cayó al piso sin evitar carcajadas de por medio.

-Nunca hables así de mi madre. Ordenó Joey con lágrimas en los ojos. Lágrimas de rencor y de odio.

-Huy, el hijo le ganó al padre. Que mal. Se escuchó una voz burlona de fondo y de inmediato la "selecta" muchedumbre coreó: "Débil, débil, débil".

El padre de Joey entonces se enfureció y dada su complexión robusta y musculatura, se levantó y sin que el chico rubio pudiera hacer nada al respecto, dejó que su padre lo golpeara aun más.

-Eres un bastardo hijo de puta. ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme todo esto?. Eres igual que la Zorra de tu madre: Calienta camas, que lo único que busca es que lo cojan con rudeza.

Decía el hombre, mientras tomaba a Joey por el cuello e inmovilizaba sus brazos para evitar que se safara.

-Si lo que buscas es irte con tu madre, hazlo. Pero después, de que experimentes lo que ella, cuando osó dejarme por uno de sus inbésiles amantes.

Y Joey solo sintió cuando su padre lo introdujo en su habitación, para después lanzarlo contra la cama y propinarle un golpe seco en el estomago, el cual lo dejó sin aire por unos minutos.

¿Qué es lo que iba a hacerle su padre?.

Siempre lo había creído capaz de todo, pero jamás se había imaginado con exactitud las cosas.

Había creído que su madre se había ido por no soportar más el carácter y las jergas de su padre. Pero en ese momento ya no sabía que pensar.

Mientras el aire regresaba a sus pulmones, escuchó que la puerta se cerró de tajo, para después el seguro de esta llenar el lúgubre silencio.

-Te dije que aprenderías. Murmuró su padre con voz burlona.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?. Fue la cuestión que con terror salió de la boca de un aturdido Joey.

-¿Yo?. Nada. Rió el hombre rudo.- Pero él si.

Y Joey se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos. Un hombre, si se puede decir más ebrio que su padre, estaba parado a su lado. Y no solo lo miraba como quien mira su próximo banquete después de días de ayuno, sino con más lujuria de la que hubiera visto en su vida.

-Él es Jack y créeme, se van a divertir mucho. Comunicó su padre con una risita.

-Después puedes marcharte, eso y si te quedan energías para levantarte. Jack es bueno, sino pregúntaselo a tu madre. La Puta salió de aquí en camilla y después de una semana. Esto y para que aprendas a respetarme.

-Papá. Llamó alarmado Joey, pues el hombre ya se había despojado de sus ropas.

-Nada de papá ahora. ¿Te sorprende mi elección?. Pues no deberías. ¿A caso me crees estúpido?. Conozco tus gustitos raros. Soy un padre y "respeto" los gustos de mis hijos, por eso Jack está aquí. A él no le molesta, ¿verdad, Jack?.

El hombre solo asintió y se posó en cima de un débil Joey.

Su padre por el contrario, rió como si de maniático se tratara, para después salir y continuar con su fiesta. Como si nada hubiera pasado y como si su hijo no estuviera en una habitación, luchando por quitarse de en cima a un mastodonte que lo tocaba con lujuria.

Joey no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo combatiendo contra el monstruo sobre él. Solo supo que su odio crecía al igual que la desilusión y el llanto.

Por vez primera veía a su padre tal y cual era y no dudó ni un segundo en pensar en matarlo a sangre fría. Por los medios más eficaces y rápidos existentes.

Pero lo primero era deshacerse del hombre que ya le había quitado los pantalones y en ese momento se debatía con él nuevamente, por no dejarse violar.

-Verás que te gusta, mariquita. Reía el hombre, sujetando las manos de Joey.- He tenido a muchos como tú y créeme, siempre regresan por más.

Entonces lo elevaron con facilidad, para después dejarlo caer boca abajo. Joey cerró los ojos, estaba perdiendo las pocas energías que tenía y los golpes y heridas le dolían a morir.

Pero no podía darse por vencido fácilmente, tenía que luchar y salir de esa casa en cuanto antes. Así que haciendo aplomo de sus casi últimas fuerzas, safó una de sus manos del agarre del violador y conociendo la ubicación de todo en aquella habitación, le dio al hombre de lleno en la cabeza con la lámpara a su lado.

En pocos minutos el hombre se desplomó, más de ebrio que por el golpe, pero Joey lo aprovechó para safarse por completo de él.

-Maldito. Murmuró antes de abrir la ventana y saltar hacia la "libertad".

Pero jamás estaría libre de sus pensamientos ni mucho menos de los recuerdos de esa noche.

¿Por qué a él?.

Entonces sus pies lo llevaron a ninguna parte, sin que su cabeza pensara, solo vivir como muerto.

Fue entonces cuando se encontró frente a Kaiba Corp y ahí a su dueño.

Después a correr.

El muelle de ciudad Dominos lo recibió sin que se diera cuenta.

Ya antes había estado ahí, pero jamás con sentimientos que estaban a flor de piel.

Se detuvo entonces al finalizar el muelle de madera, donde las olas del mar se veían furiosamente agitadas por la tormenta y donde su paso estaba prohibido, por el temporal.

Sin pensarlo siquiera se lanzó al mar. Tal vez él, con su agitación y dolor, porque seguramente eso era lo que el mar sentía al mirarse en tan tremendo estado. Pudieran quitarle un poco el suyo.

El cómo no le importaba. Pero si le importaba que fuera en el acto, antes de que sus instintos terminaran por ordenarle efectuar algo, de lo que más tarde se arrepentiría.

Y el mar agitado entonces escuchó su ruego, para arrastrarlo hacia las profundidades de su regazo y acunarlo sin dolor en él.

Su último pensamiento coherente fue el de decirle adiós a la persona que sin saberlo, había llegado a significar demasiado en su vida.

La persona que si supiera explorar sus sentimientos, sería tan perfecto, como su vida empresarial.

No one knows what it's like   
To be the bad man   
To be the sad man   
Behind blue eyes   
  
No one knows what it's like   
To be hated   
To be fated   
To telling only lies

            Un caluroso contacto le hizo abrir los ojos y encontrarse con una figura borrosa, pero de calidez infinita.

Pensó que soñaba otro de esos sueños que solía tener casi amaneciendo. Cuando la frescura de la madrugada acompañaba sus ensoñaciones y cuando no había nadie que pudiera molestarlo.

Solo hasta que "él" le obligaba a despertar en lo más bonito del sueño. Gritando que tenía hambre y una gran resaca, cuando hacia solo un par de horas que se había "quedado dormido", después de gritar y de maldecir a la vida.

Entonces despertaba con sonrisa frustrada en los labios, con cansancio, pues el "escucharle" hablar solo o con amigos, lo mantenía despierto casi toda la noche.

Se levantaba y olvidaba su hermosos sueño, solo hasta la madrugada siguiente, cuando este aparecía nuevamente, a hacerle algunos momentos de su vida más llevaderos.

-Ya voy, solo un minuto más. Solo uno. Murmuró, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando el contacto que se retiró de su mejilla, dos segundos después.

-Puedes quedarte el tiempo que desees en cama. A mi no me molesta.

La frialdad y el casi monótono sonido de las palabras y voz, le hicieron estremecer y abrir los ojos de inmediato, para después enfocarlos en la figura que de pie, permanecía a su lado.

Trató de incorporarse, pero un dolor en el pecho se lo impidió.

-No te muevas. De lo contrario morirás. Dijo, y por primera vez en su vida, lo miró preocupado por alguien más que no fuera su hermano.

-Kaiba, ¿qué hago...

-Pregunta después, ahora solo quédate ahí sin hacer esfuerzo, ¿quieres?. Más tarde te diré lo que sucede. Informó el recio Seto Kaiba, para después girar y salir de la habitación.

Joey entonces se dio cuenta de que no soñaba y de que estaba en la mansión del chico engreído que lo acababa de dejar solo.

Comprendía que la vida real estaba presente, pero la cuestión sin responder era: ¿Por qué?.

No sabía nada y sinceramente en ese momento no quería saberlo, así que haciendo caso a las palabras del chico frívolo, cerró los ojos decidido a dormir un poco más.

El dolor en su pecho aminoraba, conforme su cuerpo dejaba de moverse.

¿Qué habían sido las palabras, No te muevas o de lo contrario morirás?.

Otra interrogativa, que seguramente se disiparía más tarde.

Por otro lado, Seto Kaiba caminaba con paso decidido y erguido. Desbordando altivez y decisión, como siempre. Tocó un par de veces en la puerta del fondo y después entró, sin esperar autorización.

-¿Ya despertó?. Preguntó el niño de cabellos negros, que interrumpió sus quehaceres para esperar una respuesta de su hermano.

-Si. Casi susurró el chico de cabellos castaños, mirando a su pequeño hermano, quien suspiró y dio gracias al cielo, para después reanudar su labor de acomodar ropa en una valija.

-¿Ya estás listo?. Indagó Kaiba, sentándose en la cama de su hermano.

-Ya casi, solo me falta mi monte de cartas, el equipo holográfico de juego de monstruos y...ha si, mi cepillo de dientes. Sonrió Mokuba y Seto Kaiba también lo hizo. Después de todo nadie más lo observaba.

-Seto, ¿estás seguro que es buena idea que yo...

-Si. Asintió el chico, interrumpiendo la oración de su hermanito.

Mokuba solo bajó la cabeza, pero la caricia que su hermano mayor le hiciera con amor en el cabello, le indicó que no debía preocuparse por nada.

-Yo lo cuidaré por ti. Susurró Seto, antes de escuchar el claxon de la limosina.

-Está bien. Sonrió Mokuba, tomando una pequeña mochila entre las manos, para después ser seguido por su hermano mayor, con la valija más grande.

No tardaron demasiado en llegar al rellano de las escaleras, cuando Mokuba se detuvo, mirando con temor, la puerta cerrada de enfrente.

-Ya te dije que estará bien. No voy a hacerle nada. Comunicó Seto Kaiba, acariciando nuevamente los cabellos de Mokuba.

El niño simplemente bajó las escaleras de su casa, rogando porque su hermano en verdad cumpliera con su palabra.

No era que desconfiara, pero dados los antecedentes entre Joey y él, todo era posible.

-"Pero él lo salvó, Mokuba". Se dijo, cuando llegó a la puerta de la limosina, donde el chofer lo esperaba con un paraguas enorme, aguardando para partir.

-Espero que tengas buen viaje y en cuanto llegues, llámame. ¿De acuerdo?. Preguntó Seto, esperando a que su ensimismado hermano le prestara atención.

-Claro que lo haré Seto. Sonrió el niño, después abrazó a su hermano mayor, quien devolvió el abrazo con fraternidad.- Lamento que no puedas venir.

-Ya será en otra ocasión, Mokuba.

-Si...espero que Joey se recupere pronto...¿lo cuidarás bien, verdad Seto?. Indagó una vez más el niño y Seto Kaiba solo gruñó en señal afirmativa, para después revolver una vez más los cabellos de su hermano e indicarle que subiera o perdería el vuelo.

Seto Kaiba miró la lujosa limosina negra partir. Cuyo interior llevaba a la persona más importante de su vida.

Mokuba se dirigía a Francia. Había tenido fiebre y gripa y el médico familiar había ordenado un cambio de clima en el acto.

Seto Kaiba decidió que la capital Parisina era buena para la salud de su hermano y siendo que este era mucho más abierto y demostrativo que él, había sido de la idea de invitar a un amigo y su familia.

Kaiba había accedido, siendo la lluvia la única interferencia para sus planes.

Habían pronosticado mejor clima para ese día, así que sin perder tiempo decidió que su vuelo privado se efectuaría precisamente a las diez de la mañana, sin retrazo alguno.

Pero no contaba con que un retrazo de última hora, sería el que lo retendría en Japón por más tiempo.

Había terminado la preparatoria hacía más o menos año y medio, y había decidido suspender su educación un poco, para hacerse cargo legalmente de sus empresas. Con la mayoría de edad cumplida, su vida era suya y de nadie más.

Como siempre sumido en su empresa y proyectos. Su hermano un poco de lado, pero prioridad y lo demás....simplemente no importaba.

Había pensado que el viaje a Francia sería agradable, aparte de un pequeño descanso en su agenda. Pero los imprevistos siempre surgían y en ese momento tenía que arruinar su paseo con su hermano y quedarse en casa, cuidando de un inepto que...

Suspiró, ahora no podía culparlo, no después de que conociera su estado.

Por otro lado, había sido mejor que su hermano se fuera, a que quedara deprimido en casa, mirando a uno de sus mejores amigos derrumbarse.

Sintiendo unas cuantas gotas de lluvia, entró nuevamente a la mansión, esperando que el tiempo mejorara, no solo en el exterior, sino dentro de su casa también.

But my dreams   
They aren't as empty   
As my conscience seems to be   
  
I have hours, only lonely   
My love is vengeance   
That's never free

El viento agitaba los árboles con gentileza, haciendo que incluso los cabellos danzaran con él.

-El clima es tan tranquilo, que desearía quedarme así tooooooda la vida. Suspiró, recostándose sobre el verde pasto.

-Si, entiendo lo que dices. Rió un chico a su lado, cuyo cabello tricolor evidenciaba su nombre.-Pero sería muy triste. ¿A caso no quieres conocer el mundo u otras cosas?.

El rubio recostado sobre sus brazos, miró al cielo y sonrió.

-Sip. De hecho quisiera conocer mmm...mmm

Yugi rió. Joey siempre sería gracioso, incluso cuando se trataba de cosas serias.

-No te rías, en verdad quiero conocer algo. Solo que....toda vía no se que. Sonrió, excusándose por su boba cabeza.

-Descuida Joey, ya se te ocurrirá algo.

-¿Y tú que harás?. Fue la directa pregunta de Joey, mientras se giraba para que su rostro quedara visible a su amigo.

Yugi solo esbozó una sonrisa, para después sonrojarse un poco.

-Pues...todavía no lo he pensado. Mintió.

-Pues algo en tu rostro rojito, me dice que si. A ver, ¿qué es?, ¿qué es?, picaron. Preguntó Joey, con su clásico tono Joey Wheeler, que hizo al chico bajito reír a carcajada abierta.

-Bien, bien, te lo digo pero ya para de hacer esas caras. Anunció el muchacho de cabello tricolor y después limpió su rostro de unas cuantas gotas de lágrimas provocadas por la risa.

-Buuueeeno. Dijo el rubio, orgulloso de sus métodos persuasivos.

Cuando Yugi terminó con su risa, el rubor que había desaparecido por un momento, volvió a cubrir su rostro.

-Yami y yo hemos pensado en...

-¿Yami?, ¿cuándo se metió él en todo esto?. Preguntó Joey en tono pícaro.

-Pues yo...

-Vamos Yugi, ¿a quien tratas de engañar?. Soy tú mejor amigo y por lo tanto sé lo que sucede.

-¿En...verdad?. Cuestionó el chico bajito, cuyo rostro se encendió aun más.

-Claro hombre. Y déjame decirte que por mi no hay problema. Mientras tú seas feliz, lo demás sale sobrando. Guiñó el rubio y al chico de cabello tricolor no le quedó más que asentir y ocultar su rostro de la vista de un Joey que rió a carcajadas por el pudor de su amigo.

-¿A caso se nota mucho que...

-¿Notarse?. Amigo, por Dios, en verdad no conozco a nadie más obvio que ustedes. Rió Joey y en ese momento Yugi quiso desaparecer del plano astral.-En dado caso, estoy muy feliz por ustedes. ¿Tú abuelo ya lo sabe?. Preguntó el rubio tomando seriedad.

Yugi negó con la cabeza, de ahí la parte difícil.

-No, y no creo que lo sepa. Añadió el chico.

-Comprendo. No ha de ser fácil para él admitirlo, ¿verdad?.

-Así es Joey. Mi abuelito siempre quiso que Tea y yo...ya sabes. Murmuró Yugi.

-Haaaaaa, ahora comprendo. Susurró también el rubio.- Ahora sé porque tan repentinamente Tea se fue de la ciudad.

-En cuanto se enteró de que Yami y yo somos...bueno...pareja, ella se decepcionó y en cuanto terminamos la preparatoria se fue. Según ella a cumplir su sueño de ser bailarina pero...yo sé porque.

Yugi bajó el rostro. Aquello era difícil de contar. Porque si bien no sabía del amor de la chica intrépida por él. Se enteró en la peor de las circunstancias, cuando acudió a ella por consejo.

Yami le decía que el tiempo curaría las heridas, pero él se sentía mal por no poder corresponderle a la chica más que como amigos.

-No se elige a quien amar. Tea lo sabe y aunque se que le duele...terminará por superarlo. Descuida. Lo animó el rubio y Yugi admitió que Joey era un excelente e irremplazable amigo.

-Gracias Joey.

-De nada. Pero y a todo esto, ¿cómo se te declaró?. Y ahí iba de nuevo el rostro sonrojado de Yugi y el tono pícaro del rubio.

-Joey, ¿no te cansas?.

-Mmmm...mmm....mmm...Nop. ¿Quiero saber?.

Yugi solo movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

-Pues...en realidad tú tuviste que ver en ello.

-¿YO?. Exclamó el rubio sin comprender.

-Si. Lo que sucede es que, según Yami, tú y yo estábamos pasando demasiado tiempo juntos y...

-¿No me digas que se puso celoso de mi?.

Ante el silencio y sonrojo de Yugi, Joey lanzó una carcajada. Aquella afirmación era graciosa.

-Por eso se me declaró. Finalizó el chico bajito, cuyo carmín en el rostro sobrepasaba todo color existente.

Joey tardó un buen rato en parar sus risas y cuando lo hizo, Yugi esperaba ya un veredicto.

-Es que...bueno, no me esperaba eso. El antiguo faraón, celoso de un don nadie. Por favor ni que...fuera competencia.

-Joey, te he dicho que no te menosprecies.

-Bien, bien, entonces...no soy competencia, porque tú no quieres. Y a su tono simpático le agregó sensualidad, lo que provocó que las orejas de su pequeño amigo desprendieran humo.

-Joey, no digas eso.

-¿Y por qué no?.

-Porque...porque...

-Vamos Yugi, sabes que es un juego.

-Si pero....¿y si Yami te escucha?.

Joey simplemente rió. La inseguridad de su amigo era tan grande, como su amor por el antiguo faraón. Jamás se daría cuenta de que la reciprocidad de sentimientos por parte de Yami, era tanta, que simplemente eran la pareja perfecta.

-Ya, olvídalo. Sonrió el rubio, dando por terminado el asunto.

Ambos quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, hasta que la voz de Yugi, irrumpió nuevamente.

-Joey...¿tú amas a alguien?.

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al rubio, que al no saber que responder, tartamudeo varias veces.

-No tienes que responder si no lo deseas. Rió el chico bajito, propiciando ahora, que las mejillas del rubio se tiñeran de carmín.- Ya han pasado cinco meses desde que salimos de la preparatoria y la mayoría de nuestros amigos se han ido. Solo Tu, Yami, yo y...Kaiba, quedamos aquí.

-Pero Kaiba no es...

-Pronto Yami y yo nos iremos también y...no quiero que te quedes solo Joey. Pronunció el chico, interrumpiendo la legendaria perotada del rubio.

El rubio se sintió importante y sentimental. Jamás nadie se había preocupado de él tanto como Yugi. Él era el único que conocía sus secretos y desgracias, sobre todo las de su familia.

Valoraba su preocupación, pero la soledad era inevitable.

-No te preocupes por eso Yugi. Si yo no lo hago, tú no te aflijas.

-Pero Joey...

-Mira, que el tiempo juzgue y después veremos. Por el momento sería una burla querer estar con quien yo quiero. Dijo suspirando, mirando que el azul del cielo se cubría del rojo del ocaso.- La vida no siempre es como la queremos.

-Pero si lo deseas y haces algo por estar con esa persona, entonces y tal vez...

Joey negó con la cabeza. Ya no estaba para ilusiones.

-Ya no somos niños y mejor no ilusionarse con el cuento de: "Encontraron la felicidad y vivieron felices para siempre". No, mejor vivo la realidad y...espero, siempre hay una esperanza.

Y fue todo lo que Joey Wheeler dijo al respecto. Después de ese día, Yugi y Yami cumplieron la promesa de irse e iniciar una nueva vida, mientras que el rubio de animada sonrisa, la perdió por completo, cuando las esperanzas comenzaron a derrumbarse y el corazón se fue quedando sin vida.

            Abrió los ojos con lentitud. Aquel recuerdo hacia ya bastante tiempo que lo había olvidado.

-Todos me dejan. Hacen su vida y me olvidan. Se dijo así mismo, recordando una vieja postal olvidada bajo su colchón, en la cual Yugi lo saludaba con entusiasmo y le promete visitarlo pronto.

Pero ese pronto se convirtió en días, meses y luego año y medio. Él no culpaba a sus amigo por querer olvidar las cosas negativas y sobre todo a él, el único tonto que aun permanecía en el mismo lugar, sin sueño ni metas.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse lo hizo girar, encontrándose entonces con una figura alta, esbelta y llamativa. Pero que jamás perdía su distinción y porte.

Por vez primera no supo que hacer. Se sentía derrotado y tan humillado...¿Por qué él de entre todo el mundo?.

-¿Quieres comer?. Fue la orden, más que petición que Seto Kaiba dejó fluir por sus labios.

Joey negó simplemente, lo que quería era dormir, o que las mantas se lo tragaran, para así no "verlo" y no soportar su altivez.

Kaiba entró por completo en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de si. La pequeña lámpara de noche apenas y alumbraba la penumbra del lugar, pero su luz era suficiente para conservar la intimidad.

La incomodad que Joey sentía, no desaparecería con nada en el mundo.

Era una sensación extraña la que había en su interior. Por un lado no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía en aquella casa, en presencia de su enemigo...no, en realidad Seto Kaiba jamás había sido su enemigo. Nunca se habían llevado bien, eso era evidente, pero de ahí a enemigos; la palabra era demasiado radical.

Un enemigo no ayuda y Seto Kaiba lo había ayudado en muchas ocasiones. Bueno, a Yugi, pero en el paquete estaban los amigos y por consiguiente él.

Un enemigo jamás habla con la verdad y Seto Kaiba siempre le hablaba con la verdad. Duras palabras y mordaces oraciones le lanzaba cada vez que lo veía, ¿pero a caso no eran verdad?.

Lo admitía, pues solo la verdad cala tan profundamente, que es capaz de provocar enfado en el ser humano, cuando en realidad debería provocar reflexión y un gracias, por no ser capaz de mirar los errores por si mismo.

Kaiba no era un enemigo, pero tampoco amigo. Tal vez conocido y...algo más, que con el tiempo dejo de pensar y creer. El orgullo es tan grande y el suyo en particular lo era más.

-¿Qué hago aquí?. Preguntó aparentando rudeza, pero en realidad su voz temblorosa reveló el miedo guardado que Kaiba identificó de inmediato.

Seto Kaiba sabía que la pregunta llegaría tarde o temprano y con la mejor de las "disposiciones", si se le puede llamar así a la mueca que hizo, se sentó en una silla apartada para responder las dudas de su "visitante".

-Pensé que tú lo sabrías. Fue la cortante respuesta del genio de CK.

Joey suspiró hondo, pero un repentino acceso de tos esfumó su ira. Cosa perfectamente normal entre él y Kaiba.

-Te dije que no te movieras, por consiguiente no hagas movimientos bruscos. ¿A caso tengo que ladrar para que me entiendas?. Preguntó el muchacho, haciendo que Joey gruñera un poco antes de quedar inmóvil sobre la amplia cama.

Joey odiaba los apelativos caninos que Kaiba le lanzaba. Antes, de pequeño, su hermana solía decirle que parecía un gracioso cachorrito...en ese momento no recordaba la raza del dichoso perro nombrado, pero lo que si recordaba era que Serenity, su dulce hermana le decía que sus rasgos finos de cachorro, pronto se borrarían para dejar al descubierto a un muchacho atractivo.

Tal vez dichos rasgos no se habían borrado del todo y eso era lo que Kaiba percibía en él. No podía culparlo, si parecía un perro entonces lo era.

Ya no iba a contradecir a nadie y por maravilloso, eso incluía a Seto Kaiba.

-Pues si te esfuerzas en ladrar, tal vez te entienda.

Fue el turno de Seto Kaiba para sorprenderse. ¿Había escuchado bien?.

El rubio no había repelado, ni lo había insultado, mucho menos le había regresado el acostumbrado insulto.  Todo lo contrario, había concordado con él en autollamarse Perro.

Lo que Joey Wheeler tenía, en verdad era grave.

-¿No recuerdas nada?. Preguntó Kaiba, regresando a la primera cuestión del rubio.

-No. Solo que...corría y había lluvia y...después nada. Desperté en esta cama y pensé que soñaba, porque  lo primero que vi fue tu horrible rostro frente a mi. Entonces supuse que era una pesadilla y me dormí, pero vuelvo a verte. Esto no tiene fin. Rió Joey, tosiendo otro poco.

Kaiba gruño por lo bajo. El Joey de siempre había regresado, con menos ánimo, pero había regresado.

-Tienes tres día dormido. Comunicó Kaiba después de que el rubio dejó de toser.

-Llamé a un médico y él dijo que tenías heridas internas, que si no te operabas probablemente morirías. Ordenó reposo absoluto y cero movimientos bruscos.

Joey cerró los ojos. Ya se imaginaba algo como eso. Los golpes de su padre por fin habían conseguido su propósito.

-Me lo hubieras dicho con mas tacto Kaiba. Murmuró Joey.

-Si te lo dijera de otro modo, ¿en algo cambiaría la situación?. La voz cortante y fría del genio de CK se dejó escuchar por encima de las gotas de lluvia que caían golpeando los ventanales de la habitación.

Joey simplemente se giró un poco y asintió mentalmente a las palabras de Kaiba. Por muy dulce que hubiera sido la noticia, el resultado siempre sería el mismo.

Por lo menos ninguno de sus amigos estaba con él. Nadie sentiría lastima por él y nadie le daría palabras de consuelo, asegurándole que todo estaría bien.

-Gracias. Murmuró sin pensarlo. Agradecerle algo a Seto Kaiba, jamás había estado entre sus planes, pero era mejor hacer algo de "provecho" de una vez y agradecerle sus amargas palabras. No cabía duda que en ese momento difícil, prefería la frialdad de Kaiba a la dulzura de sus amigos.

Seto enarcó una ceja. ¿Había escuchado bien?. ¿Joey Wheeler agradeciéndole?

-Gracias por dejarme aquí y por llamar a ese médico. Probablemente mañana me iré, así que quería darte las gracias, antes de que la morfina o lo que sea que me hayan puesto pase, y regrese a mi ordinario estado de ánimo. Finalizó el rubio, para después cerrar los ojos y dejar un par de lágrimas sueltas.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que presenciaría semejante escena de sentimentalismo, proveniente del sol alegre del club de "Viva Yu-Gi". Jamás lo habría creído posible.

Joey era en cierta forma como él. Fuerte, testarudo, jamás débil ante adversidades y contratiempos, casi el mismo carácter arrogante y vengativo. Con una hermana menor que lo eran todo para sus vida, al igual que Mokuba para él; con la minúscula diferencias de que el rubio si demostraba sus sentimientos y él no.

Pero en lo demás, siendo objetivos y dejando de lado su cuantioso capital, eran muy parecidos.

Kaiba se retiró sin decir absolutamente nada y caminó, cual gato sigiloso, hacia su estudio en la planta baja.

Jamás había pensado en Joey Wheeler como en un igual. Diferencias entre los dos siempre tendrían, pero después de año y medio apartado del bullicio de una escuela y de los insistentes: "Somos amigos", por parte de Yugi. Había aprendido demasiadas cosas.

Tenía sentimientos y al parecer el club "Viva Yu-gi" lo había descubierto durante su estadía en el "Reino virtual" de su hermanastro Noa.

Su padrastro era la clave de su suerte. Gosamuro era el culpable de su estoico carácter y de esa disposición por ser el número uno y arrogante Seto Kaiba.

No lo culpaba por eso, al contrario, le agradecía por haberle formado un carácter frío y duro de destruir, que había levantado un imperio y del cual dueño absoluto era.

Pero si lo culpaba por haberlo imposibilitado para muchas otras cosas. Como por ejemplo, no sabía lo que era una amistad ajena a su hermano. No sabía lo que era sonreír con alguien ajeno a su hermano. No sabía lo que era mojarse en la lluvia, reír como desquiciado y probas las pequeñas cosas de la vida como helados en invierno o el amor. La fastidiosa palabra que había terminado por incrustarse en su cerebro, como si de maldición se tratara.

-"Yo no puedo amar Ishizu". Le había dicho con un grito a la chica Egipcia, después de que esta y con todo su enigmático carácter, le revelara que estaba enamorada de él.

La dueña del collar Milenario, simplemente había asentido al grito del chico estoico, para después marcharse de su vida.

Seto Kiaba debía admitir que Ishizu Ishtar era bastante bella y tenía las cualidades de una mujer perfecta, para él.

Pero era incapaz de concebir un sentimiento distinto al del respeto, hacia la chica. Pues ella era tan buena consejera, como en el pasado él había sido para el antiguo Faraón.

El amor para él era una tontería, creada para los débiles y para los que buscan distracciones para el cerebro.

Pero a pesar de que había pasado ya el tiempo, la palabra seguía en su mente, revelando sentimientos en sus azulados ojos, los cuales, lo asustaban.

-Esto de la soledad me está afectando. Murmuró y después encendió su Laptop, en la cual planeaba perder un poco de tiempo y olvidarse del amor, el mundo y del muchacho rubio que estaba en su casa, agonizante y tal vez con muy pocos días de vida.

Esto último era algo que extrañamente le ocasionaba sentimientos de...tristeza.

            Se incorporó, dijera lo que dijera Kaiba, él no había nacido para pasar sus días postrado en una cama y sin movimiento.

Así que procurando no pensar demasiado en el dolor en su pecho, caminó.

Ya era de día, un nuevo día, pero el clima seguía peor o igual al de ese día.

Había recordado cosas, había recordado su huída y lo más importante, había recordado el como se hundía entre las aguas agitadas del océano.

Era doloroso recordar, pero era sorprendente darse cuenta de que él estaba vivo y no muerto, como se suponía debía de estar.

-Solo alargaron mi sufrimiento, tarde o temprano voy a morir. Se dijo, para darle un vistazo a la habitación y salir de ella casi de inmediato.

Debía admitir que tanto lujo lo azoraba y que jamás había dormido ni tan bien ni en tan cómodo colchón.

Pero eso ya no importaba, lo que importaba era salir de esa casa. Regresar al mundo real, no con su padre. Al hombre ni siquiera quería volver a recordarlo.

Deseaba ir con su madre. Verdad era que no se llevaban del todo bien y que la última vez que la viera, antes de la operación de su hermana, esta había actuado con temor e imploración.

Pero no hacia él. Todo para Serenity y no la culpaba. Él había hecho lo mismo.

Un gran muro de años, de indiferencia y de orgullos los separaban; pero ya que sabía la verdad del pasado y sobre todo, del porque se había ido del lado de su padre, un sentimiento cercano al de la lástima y amor aparecía en su pecho.

-"Solo quiero llegar a conocerte mamá y pasar, si no es que los años, el tiempo de vida que me quede a tú lado y al de mi hermana.

Solo espero que puedas aceptarme". Fue su pensamiento que acompañó cada paso doloroso en el descenso de las escaleras.

Él solía tener la energía de todo un batallón, jamás se daba por vencido, pero en esa ocasión todo era distinto.

Se estaba muriendo y las depresiones que con frecuencia ocultaba con una sonrisa fingida, ya no podía esconderse más.

En resumidas cuentas, se estaba desmoronando.

Se detuvo un poco al llegar al piso inferior. Respiró hondo y evitó toser. Debía pensar en una manera de pagar las lujosas sábanas de Kaiba. Las había manchado de sangre y seguramente este se enfadaría.

-Buenos días. Escuchó que una gentil voz lo saludaba a su espalda.

-Buen Día. Regresó el saludo, simulando una pequeña pero cortés sonrisa.

-El amo Kaiba me dio ordenes de mantenerlo cómodo y en cama. ¿Por qué ha bajado?. Preguntó la dama, que a su cálculo no sobrepasaba los cincuenta años.

-Es que yo...

-Si tiene hambre, puedo prepararle un rico desayuno. Usted solo ordene y tendrá lo que desee. Volvió a decir la mujer, cuyo porte amable le recordó a Joey a su difunta abuela.

-Muchas gracias, pero no quiero dar molestias. Estaba a punto de marcharme. Se excusó el rubio.

-Pues creo que no va a poder marcharse. En dado caso, hable con el amo. Se encuentra en su estudio. Indicó la dama una puerta al final del corredor inferior.

Joey tragó duro. Había llegado la hora de enfrentarse a Seto Kaiba.

El rubio asintió a la gentileza de la mujer y con caminar lento se dirigió hacia la puerta señalada.

El corazón le latía tan rápido, que dolía. Pero era un dolor agradable, no de furia o de vergüenza, sino lleno de sentimientos que creía olvidados.

-De entre todas las personas, ¿por qué tú Seto Kaiba?. Preguntó en voz alta, antes de tocar a la puerta y esperar una respuesta.

No one knows what it's like   
To feel these feelings   
Like I do   
And I blame you

Pero la respuesta jamás llegó y su corazón aceleró, si era posible, más, su palpitar.

Sin importar que obtuviera un grito por respuesta, Joey Wheeler giró la perilla de la gruesa puerta de madera y se introdujo con sigilo en la habitación, que al igual que el resto de la casa, estaba provista de lujos innecesarios a su parecer.

No one bites back as hard   
On their anger   
None of my pain and woe   
Can show through

Y tal como lo imaginaba, el chico intelectual se encontraba enfrascado en teclear con rapidez sobre su ordenador, mientras que un teléfono en mano sostenía y una charla mantenía con algún inversionista tal vez.

Pero él no se preocupo por desviar la atención del genio de sus ocupaciones. Al contrario, se detuvo a mirarlo un poco.

Ya hacía bastante tiempo que no lo veía y al igual que sus amigos o que él mismo, Seto Kaiba había cambiado.

La última vez que lo viera, solía utilizar gabardinas llamativas y pantalones tan ajustados, que resaltaban su porte y atractivo físico.

Pero en ese momento, el genio de CK, portaba una simple playera de mangas largas y unos jeans azules, que lo hacían ver más humano y común de lo que en verdad aparentaba.

Sus cabellos castaños seguían dándole a sus rasgos la apariencia seria, pues aun portaba el mismo corte sobrio de siempre.

Pero algo aparte del físico había cambiado. Sus ojos, esos azules ojos que antes reflejaban frialdad e indiferencia, en ese momento mostraban...todo lo contrario y eso tal vez fue lo que le sorprendió.

-"Yo vi preocupación en sus ojos ayer, cuando desperté y...¿a caso él me acariciaba con tanta dulzura?". Se preguntó una vez más. Más lamentablemente sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el término de la charla del gélido chico.

-Por la tarde estaremos ahí.

Pronunció el chico gélido, cortando de tajo la conversación.

Seto Kaiba siempre se creería la autoridad y siempre estaría, según él, por encima del mundo entero. Por eso no le sorprendió al rubio escuchar su tono de orden, más que de amabilidad.

Así lo había conocido y así seguramente sería siempre.

-Te dije que no te movieras. Fue el recibimiento que Joey esperaba.

-No puedo quedarme en cama. Respondió el rubio con una sonrisita.

Seto frunció el entrecejo, ¿hasta cuando el rubio sería tan necio?.

-Yo solo...yo he venido a darte las gracias y a...despedirme.

Pronunció el rubio con rapidez, antes de que su siempre orgullo apareciera y surgieran las palabras mordaces o las discusiones.

Tenía que aceptar que el genio de CK se había portado exageradamente amable con él, al tenerlo en su casa y al ayudarlo. Porque después de quebrarse la cabeza pensando, había llegado a la conclusión de que Kaiba lo había salvado de alguna manera. El cómo no lo sabía, pero si no, ¿qué explicaba su estancia en la mansión del chico rico?.

Kaiba resopló y volvió su atención al monitor de su computadora.

-¿Me escuchaste?. Preguntó Joey. No planeaba repetir tan verdaderas pero duras palabras para su ego.

-Claro que te escuché. Tus ladridos resuenan por toda la habitación. Dijo el chico gélido, mirando de reojo a un rubio que suspiró y movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

Joey no iba a discutir y eso tras tranquilizar al chico genio, lo alteró un poco.

-Me marcho entonces. Saluda a Mokuba de mi parte, tal vez no vuelva a verlo. Musitó el rubio, girando para salir de la habitación, antes de que sus sentimientos lo traicionaran.

-Mokuba está fuera del país. Puedes llamarle, él me pidió que lo hicieras. Está preocupado por ti. Anunció Kaiba, sin despegar su mirada del monitor.

Joey sonrió con disección. El pequeño Mokuba Kaiba siempre había sido una especie de adoración para él.

Pequeño, libre, gentil y sonriente, había sabido ganarse al pequeño hermano de Seto Kaiba y para él era todo un privilegio que alguien tan amable y lindo, fuera su amigo.

Joey lo quería como a un hermanito, pues él era para el niño pelinegro, una especie de héroe intocable y que infundía el ánimo, cuando debía de hacerlo.

Jamás había querido contradecirlo. Mejor dejar una buena impresión en el pequeño, que amargarle la existencia con su verdad.

-Le llamaré en cuanto llegue a...a donde voy. Espero que se encuentre bien. Murmuró el rubio.

-Se recupera de una gripa.

Y el silencio incómodo.

Si bien era cierto que Joey no dejaba de hablar, en ese momento lo hizo, porque sinceramente no tenía deseos de hacerlo y porque la presencia del chico genio lo seguía cohibiendo.

No era extraño el sentimiento, pero en el pasado por lo menos, había sabido controlarlo, cosa que ya no podía seguir haciendo.

-Si te incomodo, regresa a tú habitación. Mencionó Kaiba. Era la primera vez que decía aquellas palabras.

A él no le importaba si otras personas se incomodaban o no en su presencia, pero por aquella vez le importó y mucho.

-No, solo que...

En ese momento, cuando el rubio se giraba y el genio de CK levantaba la vista de su pantalla, se miraron.

Jamás lo habían hecho tan íntimamente. Siempre se miraban como dos peleadores, tirando el mejor golpe para propiciar el mayor daño posible.

Siempre con enfado y con deseos de vencer al oponente.

Pero aquella mirada era distinta. Era pura y desprovista de todo sentimiento orgulloso y de victoria.

Por primera vez se miraban tal y cual eran. Un chico deprimido, que escondía los golpes de la vida y su roto corazón tras una sonrisa.

Y un muchacho solo, que lo único que deseaba era comprender más a la vida y dejar la soledad y el miedo de lado, las cuales ocultaba tras la frialdad.

Eso miraban ambos y por extraño, les gustó el lenguaje mudo que en vez de silencio decía:

"Hola, este soy yo en realidad".

Pero el silencio no dura para siempre y la voz de una dama deshizo la intimidad, que más que miradas, proyectaba la verdad.

-El desayuno está servido, amo Kaiba.

El aludido desvió la mirada de la castaña, que al igual que el chico genio, parpadeó.

-Ahora vamos, Lila.

La dama asintió con la cabeza y se retiró tan sigilosa como había entrado, dejando en la habitación verdadero nerviosismo.

-Yo...

-Ya escuchaste a Lila. El desayuno está listo.

Joey sabía que era inútil discutir con Kaiba, así que siguiéndolo al comedor, trató de regular el rabioso latir de su corazón.

¿Qué había sido aquel lapsus de tiempo detenido?.

Había sido una sensación mágica e íntima, que lo había hecho estremecer, como ninguna persona en su vida había conseguido hacerlo.

Seto Kaiba entró en el comedor, donde la servidumbre lo esperaba, tan ordenada y pulcramente que imponía respeto.

El chico genio se sentó en su silla, al extremo de la larga mesa, mientras que de inmediato colocaban en sus copas, jugo y agua.

Cerró los ojos por un momento, tratando de relajarse, y sobre todo para pensar qué era lo que había ocasionado aquel palpitar tan sonoro y rítmico dentro de si. Jamás había sentido el latir de su corazón tan clara y aceleradamente. Había días en que pensaba que carecía completamente del órgano vital, pues jamás lo había escuchado "sonar" en su vida.

Pero en ese momento comprobó que lo tenía y que funcionaba tan bien como cualquier otro.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró frente a un rubio que gentilmente denegaba la oferta de jugo en su copa.

Solo y simplemente agua.

Pero lo interesante del cuadro para Kaiba, fue mirar la tristeza en los castaños ojos del rubio. Su sonrisa seguía ahí, tatuada tal vez de tanto utilizarse, pero extrañamente Joey no sonreía.

El chico rubio era una combinación de pobre e infeliz humano, con un joven atractivo, delgado, alto y maltratado.

Los moretones en su rostro y brazos aun no habían desaparecido del todo y al parecer el rubio no se había percatado de ello, pues de haberlo sabido, estaba seguro que habría hecho hasta lo imposible para ocultarlos. Tal y como lo hacía en la escuela.

Seto gruñó por lo bajo. ¿Desde cuando sabía tanto de la vida del rubio?.

En realidad siempre observaba. A su parecer lo hacía para encontrar un punto débil en el rubio de apariencia canina, pero en ese momento supo con certeza, que lo hacía por la esencia a tristeza que llevaba. Esencia que le recordaba a la suya.

El desayuno transcurrió en tranquilidad y silencio, como siempre.

Solo la lluvia y el viento que silbaban en el exterior podían romper un poco la monotonía de la mesa.

Solo eso y tal vez las miradas que con disimulo tanto el rubio como el moreno se lanzaban.

-Ha sido un delicioso desayuno pero ya debo...

-Sígueme. Le ordenó Kaiba y Joey lo siguió, como si sus pies se movieran por si mismos.

Regresaron al estudio del chico genio, donde esta vez Kaiba le indicó al rubio que se sentara y este lo hizo, ¿qué más le quedaba?.

-¿Ya recordaste?. Fue la primera pregunta que Seto cuestionó al llegar al lugar.

-Si. Pero aun no comprendo...

-¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió?.

La excesiva curiosidad de Kaiba, impresionó un poco al rubio.

-¿Ocurrirme?.

Seto resopló. Odiaba cuando sus receptores no entendían que él iba al grano y no se quedaba en preámbulos.

-¿Qué te ocurrió para quedar en ese estado deplorable?.

Joey comprendió. Kaiba se refería a sus golpes internos y a...

El espejo de enfrente le regaló la imagen de un joven rubio golpeado y bastante impresionado por lo que miraba.

Joey había olvidado los golpes físicos y esto fue suficiente para hundirlo más en sus deseos de desaparecer de la vista de Seto Kaiba.

Ya no para buscar a su madre, sino para ya no humillar más a su destruido orgullo.

El rubio solo bajó la cabeza. Y Seto simplemente sintió que algo en su interior se oprimía con fuerza.

¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?.

-Me...pelee. Musitó el rubio. Lo menos que le debía al chico genio era una respuestas, como pequeño pago por su repentino recibimiento.

-¿Y una pelea es capaz de provocarte eso y golpes internos?.

Kaiba no era tonto y Joey rió mentalmente por pensar que podía salir fácilmente del interrogatorio con cualquier respuesta.

-Si, digamos que fue...una ruda pelea. Y era verdad. No mentía, salvo que jamás revelaría con quién había sido la pelea.

-Esos golpes son recientes, pero lo que ocasionó lo interno es de varios días o meses. No fue simplemente el resultado de una pelea callejera, Wheeler.

-¿Ahora eres médico?. Preguntó el rubio con aires de mofa, pero el ceño fruncido de Kaiba le indicó que era mejor guardar silencio.

-No, pero cuando el médico te revisó, me lo dijo.

El médico, había olvidado al dichoso médico que Kaiba le había mencionado.

¿Qué otra cosa le habría dicho el afamado hombre?

-Hace un rato hablé con él y me dijo que necesitaba hacerte unos estudios.

-Pero yo no tengo...

-Iremos más tarde, ahora regresa a tu habitación y procura no hacer esfuerzos innecesarios. Ordenó, como si él fuera un niño.

-Pero Kaiba yo...

-Haz lo que te digo. Volvió a ordenar el moreno y Joey frunció el entrecejo y salió del estudio de Seto Kaiba.

¿Qué se creía que era él?. ¿A caso uno de sus empleados amaestrados?.

El rubio estaba indignado, pero sin darse cuenta sus pies volvieron a caminar sin una orden suya, para llevarlo hacia la habitación que Kaiba le había asignado.

-Maldición. Gruñó, pero tubo que aceptar que la "gentileza" de Kaiba lo estaba sorprendiendo.

Jamás creyó semejantes muestras de amabilidad por parte del famoso chico gélido.

-Creo que es más caridad que otra cosa. Se dijo, para recostarse suavemente sobre la cama ya limpia y arreglada, y quedar profundamente dormido.

But my dreams   
They aren't as empty   
As my conscience seems to be

-"Mañana, tiene que ser mañana mismo, si no deseas que las cosas se compliquen".

Había sido la alarmante respuesta del médico en el hospital.

Joey ya no contaba con mucho tiempo y todo porque los golpes en su interior habían provocado más daños de los que se había imaginado.

Odió a su padre y se odió a él por impotente e idiota. Tal vez no habría podido detener los golpes, pero si habría podido detener su miserable existencia junto al ser humano que más odiaba en la vida.

Hacía un par de horas que había regresado del hospital. Kaiba lo había acompañado y según sus cálculos, los estudios hechos eran bastante caros. Ni que decir de la famosa operación.

Se le iría la vida pagándole a Kaiba su caridad.

-"No te pregunté si tenías o no dinero para esto. Solo haz lo que te indiquen y punto".

Joey en verdad se había sorprendido de que Seto Kaiba lo acompañara al hospital y lo esperara las seis horas que había tardado en efectuarse todo.

Pero sin duda, lo que jamás podría pagarle al chico genio, sería su compañía al recibir la noticia que le estaba carcomiendo el alma. No de miedo o de tristeza, sino de indignación total.

Ya todo estaba listo. Solo esperar la mañana para que él ingresara en el quirófano y después...solo el cielo sabría si viviría o moriría.

-"Es una operación difícil, más no imposible.".

Difícil, imposible, todo le daba exactamente igual y mientras miraba que el cielo no dejaba de llorar, sintió dolor físico, una vez más en su pecho.

El mundo giró y él no pudo sostenerse.

-"Quédate, estarás mejor atendido aquí que en ninguna parte". Había dicho el médico, pero él era testarudo y aunque no había planeado regresar a la casa de Kaiba, lo había hecho. De nuevo el chico genio y su obstinada "gentileza"  y de nuevo su cuerpo, que siguió las ordenes del genio sin tardanza.

Pero al sentir que el suelo lo recibiría con un golpe, como muchos otros en su pasado. Se sorprendió al sentir, en vez de frialdad y dolor, mucha calidez.

Respiró hondo, mientras el acceso de tos se iba, pero en ningún momento dejó de sentir eso, que extrañamente reconfortaba su alma.

Cuando sintió que la vida regresaba a su alma. Miró y se extrañó de la procedencia de aquel calor tan reconfortante.

Seto Kaiba lo estaba abrazando. Había evitado que golpeara contra el piso y en ese momento lo estaba mirando con temor en las pupilas azules.

-Kaiba. Murmuró Joey, cuando se incorporó y quedó frente al moreno.

Y este entonces extendió su mano, hasta posarla en la mejilla amoratada del rubio, quien se estremeció y suspiró con alivio al sentir el suave contacto. Miedo creado gracias a las manos de su padre quien lo golpeaban, en vez de acariciarlo.

-¿Cómo es posible que una sola mano pueda provocar eso en ti?. Musitó el moreno, acariciando con lentitud la mejilla del rubio.

-Cuando los golpes son muchos, olvidas el amor, la dulzura y...la esperanza. Respondió el rubio igual de bajito, procurando memorizar aquel íntimo y bello momento.

-Eres un testarudo idiota, ¿lo sabías?.

Joey sonrió. Otra verdad de labios de Kaiba.

-Si. ¿Por no quedarme en el hospital?.

-Por no decirle a nadie lo que te estaba ocurriendo. ¿Hasta cuando ibas a seguir soportando esto?.  La rabia de Kaiba hizo estremecer a Joey, pero el siguiente contacto fue el acabose para su desmoronado estado de ánimo.

Seto lo abrazó, lo abrazó con tanta calidez y dulzura, que la poca integridad que mantenía a Joey de pie se hizo pedazos, para ser remplazada entonces por espasmos de un llanto que no se detuvo por muchos minutos.

-Tenía esperanza...se rompió...ya no hay nada. Decía el rubio entre sollozos, aferrándose más al cuerpo que en vez de mofarse, ironizar o golpearle, le daba todo el apoyo y calidez que Joey necesitaba en ese momento.

Seto Kaiba le estaba dando cariño, ese que había estado buscando toda su vida y que al final había olvidado, por una esperanza rota.

I have hours, only lonely   
My love is vengeance   
That's never free

Y el llanto siguió, entre brazos cándidos pero seguros. Entre caricias y entre sentimientos que se iban aclarando, conforme la lluvia paraba y pequeños rayos de luna se infiltraban entre la oscuridad de las nubes.

-¿Qué dirías si te digo un secreto?. Susurró Seto al oído de un Joey que había dejado de llorar, pero que no había dejado la seguridad de los brazos del moreno.

-Dímelo. La vocecilla ronca del rubio, hizo sonreír a Seto. Como si su hermano y única persona con a quien demostraba afecto, estuviera frente a él.

-Sabes lo que soy por fuera y no necesito recordarte el sufrimiento que pasé al lado de un hombre que ni siquiera merece que lo nombre.

Peleamos Joey, pero al mismo tiempo nos conocemos y tú eres el único que ha llegado a descubrir lo que soy en realidad. Lo que oculto y lo que temo.

Yo te rescate del mar.

Susurró igual de quedo y en esa oración Joey se estremeció. Trató de safarse del abrazo, de mirar los ojos de Kaiba y comprobar que lo que había escuchado era producto de su loca imaginación. Pero Seto no se lo permitió, simplemente lo acunó más, como si fuera un niño perdido e indefenso.

-¿Qué...hiciste?. Preguntó con voz temblorosa.

-Cuando nos cruzamos, te seguí. No iba a hacerlo, pero tus lágrimas me hicieron recordar cuando yo traté de huir de mi destino al igual que tú. Por lo que mis pies me llevaron a alcanzarte y a mirar cómo te lanzabas al mar caudaloso.

No tuve que pensar demasiado para lanzarme y rescatarte.

Tenías contusiones en el cuerpo e hipotermia. ¿Qué te habían hecho?. Me pregunté mientras te traía a casa y te abrigaba lo más posible.

Pero entonces recordé el dolor en tus ojos y supe la respuesta.

Pasé por lo mismo pero en menor intensidad. Por eso te entiendo.

Joey no sabía que decir o hacer. Aquella confesión no estaba en sus planes saber.

Pero su corazón latía y su rostro rojo estaba. Igual al de Yugi cuando bromeaba sobre Yami.

-No debiste hacerlo.

-Lo hice porque yo...

Joey se apartó. No quería escuchar excusas o mentiras. El Seto Kaiba frente a él no era el Seto a quien amaba.

Si, lo amaba. Desde siempre oculto en su corazón. Desde siempre. Pero sabía que era un imposible y por ello trataba de olvidarlo. Por eso su corazón latía desbocado ante su cercanía y voz.

Por eso su cuerpo reaccionaba autónomo a sus palabras y por eso no se iba de esa casa, porque Amaba a Seto Kaiba y lo último que había pensado antes de dormir bajo el mar, había sido en Seto Kaiba y en un deseo. Un deseo, que jamás se cumpliría.

Pero entonces miró los azulados ojos de Seto y miró brillo, esperanza y...

Giró su vista. Seguramente estaba alucinando.

¿Cómo era posible que sus esperanzas rotas, se depositaran en los ojos azules de su amor secreto?.

Era mentira y le dolía.

Pero Seto comprendió y con su recién descubierta sensibilidad; porque eso era lo que había descubierto, que podía sentir y ser tan humano como cualquiera, tomó a Joey por la cintura y volvió a encerrarlo entre sus brazos.

-Desde que apareciste, mi vida ha sido un caos completo.

Sentimientos tras sentimientos encontrados y todo a causa de tú presencia.

Fue bueno sacar a Mokuba de la casa, de esa manera comprobé que...puedo sentir y que trataba inútilmente de ocultar sentimientos que desde siempre he percibido.

Tan solo mirarte y descubrirte tal y cual eres, me dejó ver que...Te Amo. Que siempre lo he hecho y que el absurdo vocabulario de engreído y tonto, era solo por temor y por la sádica necesidad de verte derrotado.

Me gustas, me gustas mucho.

Joey presionó fuerte sobre los hombros de Kaiba. ¿Había escuchado bien?.

No lo sabía, pero las palabras del moreno eran exactamente la excusa que él empleaba. Su sentir, su masoquista manera de pelear con él a sabiendas de que perdería.

Pero amaba su fase ególatra y superior.

Y sin duda eran casi iguales, pues ambos habían sufrido y ambos habían combatido un sentimiento que por más intentos por desterrarlo, había insistido en no irse.

Entonces fue, cuando sus labios se juntaron con los cálidos de Seto, los cuales ajustaron perfectamente entre los helados de Joey, que al contacto del beso, tibios se volvieron.

No hizo falta entonces decirse demasiado. Pues tal y como sucede en la vida, muchas cosas no se revelan, pues se sienten y se entienden sin necesidad de palabras.

No one knows what it's like   
To be mistreated   
To be defeated   
behind blue eyes   
  
And no one knows how to say that they're sorry   
and don't worry   
i'm not telling lies

            Ambos comenzaron a amarse con un beso. Un beso que dejó la ternura de lado y se convirtió en sensualidad.

Labios danzando y dientes mordiendo. Manos deseosas de contacto más intimo, las cuales tomaron el control del momento, despojando con ternura y hasta ansiedad, las ropas de ambos cuerpos deseosos. Los cuales, al verse desprovistos de "armadura" se dieron cuenta de que empataban tan bien, como sus labios.

-Temo dañarte. Musitó Seto, lamiendo el oído de Joey.

-Le temes a lo que no conoces. Dejemos eso de lado, ¿si?. Respondió el rubio, acariciando el rostro del moreno, quien asintió y guió al rubio hacia la cama, donde fue depositado con la gentileza que nadie sabía existía en Seto Kaiba.

I have hours, only lonely   
my love is vengence   
that's never free

Joey no hizo el intento de parar nada. Sus sueños se cumplían y la esperanza regresaba y todo gracias a él, a su amor secreto y a sus azules ojos, que lo miraban como si fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo.

Seto no sabía lo que pasaba, pero le agrada. Le gustaba la sensación de la piel bajo él. De la blanca y dulce verdadera naturaleza de su "cachorro" y amor oculto.

El chico moreno besó con lentitud cada palmo de cuerpo descubierto. Le gustaba sentir los suspiros del rubio. Su cadera y espaldas arquearse, ante el placer que le estaba dando. Placer que debía ser tierno, suave y sensual, para que él, Joey, no sufriera demasiado.

Enterarse de que probablemente lo perdería, lo había hecho recapacitar y mirar en su interior, el cual le ordenó, como él solía hacerlo con el mundo entero, que revelara sus sentimientos y se dejara llevar. Pues solo una oportunidad hay en la vida y si después de la operación esta se iba, él entonces iba a repentirse totalmente de no haber hecho nada.

Pero él tenía fe en que todo saldría bien y mientras lamía un poco la erecta hombría de su Joey, se juró cambiar y sobre todo, llenar los tristes ojos de su adorado, con amor puro.

Joey disfrutaba, en su vida solo manos con el fin de dañarle lo habían tocado tan íntimamente como Seto lo estaba haciendo.

Sentir que lo estaba amando con la boca y lengua, sin repudio o inhibición, era para él lo más maravilloso del mundo.

Dio un respingo, cuando Seto succionó su hombría y no pudo más que gemir y avergonzarse un poco por el acto.

-Hazlo, es sensual. Murmuró Seto, tras darle un segundo de paz al placer.

Joey gimió no una sino muchas veces más, pues todo él se estaba transformando y por un minuto no le importó nada más que él, su sentir y el hombre que lo estaba amando.

-Seto...Seto. Llamaba entre gemidos y el aludido agradeció tan maravilloso concierto, con mas placer, mientras su mano se perdía en su propia necesidad.

-Ven. Susurró Joey, parando de tajo el orgasmo que estaba a punto de llegar a él.

Seto se desconcertó un poco, pero cuando las manos del rubio se posaron en su erección, y la lengua de este jugó con la suya a hacer el amor, Seto Kaiba se sintió en la gloria. Amando, eso era lo que estaban haciendo con él. Lo estaban amando, como nadie jamás lo había hecho.

Los dos, tanto Joey como Seto, carecían de la palabra amor en sus vidas y dentro de ese mar de emociones y experiencias nuevas, orgullos estuvieron, de ser precisamente ambos seres iguales y diferentes, quienes estuvieran ahí, en esa cama y en ese momento.

-Para. Murmuró Seto entre besos, los masajes del rubio sobre su erección, estaban logrando el orgasmo y él no lo quería. No por ese momento.

Joey besó con sensualidad el cuello del moreno, siendo este gesto imitado por Seto, segundos más tarde, cuando una gemido de placer, producto de las mordidas sensuales del moreno, terminaron con el repentino silencio de la habitación.

-Seto...más...Dios...ahí no. Imploraba el rubio, pues jamás había sabido que su cuello tenía tanta sensibilidad. Hasta ese momento.

Pero Kaiba jamás dejaba nada sin terminar y sujetando a Joey por las caderas, lo hizo sentar en su regazo, para que de esta forma su cuello y hombros quedaran al descubierto para seguir explorándolos.

Joey no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a sentir y a saborear la gentileza que le estaba siendo dada. Nada de daño, solo cariño.

Seto era fabuloso y supo entonces que su deseo, se había cumplido.

-Quiero tenerte. Murmuró Seto, tras morder un par de veces más, el cuello del rubio.

-Y yo quiero ser tuyo. Desde siempre quise. Musitó Joey, mirando a los ojos a Kaiba.

Y nuevamente se exploraron, encontrando más sentimientos por descubrir, los cuales se juntaban para formar una sola palabra.

But my dreams   
They aren't as empty   
As my conscience seems to be

Lentamente y como si de porcelana se tratara, Seto recostó a Joey en la cama, para después comenzar con la lubricación.

Joey cerró los ojos. Le habían contado sobre ese doloroso tramo, pero ya que lo experimentaba, le pareció lo más excitante y erótico del mundo.

Su padre había tenido razón en cuanto a revelar sus preferencias sexuales. Pero aquello que Seto le hacía, no se comparaba en nada, a lo que aquel hombre ebrio había intentado hacerle.

Seto se esmeró. Jamás había hecho aquello, pero el deseo podía más que su experiencia y los suspiros del rubio fueron muestra necesaria para saber, que lo estaba haciendo bien.

-No quiero lastimarte. Tú salud es...

-Shh, solo hazlo. Musitó Joey, cuando Seto le indicó que estaba listo para pasar al siguiente nivel.

-Pero...¿estás seguro?. La inseguridad de Kaiba era otro sentimiento oculto. La inseguridad solo se evidenciaba en él cuando algo muy querido estaba en juego y en ese momento Joey comprobó, una vez más, que él era importante en la vida de Seto Kaiba.

Así que lo besó con dulzura, para después sonreírle desde su posición.

-Jamás he estado tan seguro en mi vida.

Aquellas mágicas palabras fueron todo lo que Seto necesito para introducirse lentamente en el cuerpo de Joey, comprobando una vez más la compatibilidad de sus cuerpos.

Joey sintió como las sensaciones extrañas regresaban, también la delicadeza que Seto empleaba y el dolor, que ahora hacía acto de presencia.

-¿Te lastimé?.

Joey negó, abrazándose al moreno y besando su cuello, la misma zona erógena que él tenía.

-Continua, me gusta sentirme así, tan unido a ti.

Seto se estremeció con los besos en su cuello y prosiguió en su vaivén, como su amante se lo pedía.

El ritmo con el que danzaron fue relajante, lento pero excitante.

Seto no olvidaba la delicada salud de su rubio y este estaba consciente de lo que su amante estaba haciendo por él.

Por eso, se aferró aun más a su cuerpo, buscando sus labios, sintiendo la unión más perfecta de la que hubiera sido partícipe jamás.

-Te Amo. Murmuraron ambos entre besos, para en una última envestida de Kaiba y movimiento rápido de Joey, terminaran desbordando su pasión.

No one knows what it's like   
To be the bad man   
To be the sad man…

Con lentitud, Seto se dejó caer al lado de Joey, no sin besarse un par de veces más.

Joey suspiró hondo, regresaba el dolor, pero no se lo haría saber a su amante. No en ese momento, acaban de hacer el amor y no podía romper la magia que aun estaba en el aire.

Seto respiró hondo. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que haría el amor con Joey Wheeler, seguramente lo habría matado y mandado colgar su cabeza sobre su chimenea.

Pero ahí estaba, descansando después de una maravillosa sesión de amor con Joey, cuya cabeza rubia descansaba en su pecho.

Lo había dado todo y había recibido por igual. Todo lo que sentía y pensaba en ese momento, era en lo maravilloso que eran los sentimientos. Más, cuando la persona amada los comparte.

Pero un sollozo lo hizo despertar y buscar el origen de tan lamentero sonido.

-¿Amor?. Preguntó Seto, sabiendo que Joey lloraba.

-No es nada. Parezco mujer sentimental. Rió el rubio, negándose a ver a su amante.

Pero Kaiba y su terquedad pudieron más que la obstinación del rubio y al final quedaron frente a frente, con la escena que le precediera al sexo.

-Esto es tan bonito. ¿Qué hice yo para merecer tanto amor?.

-Existir y corresponderme. Tú lograste esto. Nadie más. Susurró el moreno, tratando de calmar el llanto de su compañero.

-No te merezco. Tú te mereces a alguien de tú clase y que no sea tan estúpido como yo.

Kaiba entonces levantó la barbilla del rubio y le hizo enfrentar sus ojos azules.

-Escúchame bien. Yo te elegí a ti porque te amo. ¿A caso no puedes comprenderlo?.

Joey asintió y se refugió una vez más en brazos amados. Él entendía perfectamente el amor que había entre los dos.

Pero lo que no podía entender, era el miedo. Por años había deseado morir y desaparecer del planeta. Pero en ese momento el miedo a morir y no disfrutar de Seto. Lo atormentaban. Por eso su llanto, por eso sus palabras. Quería confirmar que todo era un sueño, de esa manera al despertar, como siempre, sería más simple y menos doloroso, desprenderse de las cosas.

Seto comprendió entonces y solo atinó a abrazar a su amante. Sabía de miedos, sobre todo de ese que el rubio tenía.

Él por años también quiso desaparecer, solo que su hermano fue su retención.

Joey parecía decepcionado y tal vez se sentía solo.

No, solo ya no estaba. Ahora se tenían uno al otro y nadie los separaría.

-Te amo. Murmuró Seto a un Joey que sonrió y le besó, como si fuera el primer beso de esa noche distinta, pues el clima había mejorado. Disipando los nubarrones negros y la lluvia, para remplazarlos por cálidas estrellas y los rayos de la luna.

Joey comprendió que ya jamás estaría solo y que el amor que siempre había añorado por parte de su padre y de Seto, por fin lo había encontrado en este último.

Sus esperanzas perdidas, habían sido recuperadas, gracias a un par de ojos azules que lo miraban con calidez y no con frialdad, como en antaño.

Cada noche, tras hacer el amor, Seto y Joey se besaban con la pasión reservada solo para ese momento, donde sus almas eran las que se fundían y las que se decían, sin palabras, lo mucho que se amaban y lo tanto que su vida había cambiado, solo por una esperanza, un silencio y un sentimiento de amor. Pues almas gemelas siempre están juntas y más, cuando se conocen detrás de una mirada.

_Behind blue eyes…_

Por el amor, la tristeza y la esperanza perdida.

**KATRINNA LE FAY**

_Song: Behind Blue Eyes. __De sus respectivos autores._


End file.
